The Eunice Kennedy S/7nVer National Institute of Child Health and Human Development Neonatal Research Network is a cooperative group of academic centers that perform multicenter clinical trials to investigate problems in neonatal medicine, particularly those related to low birth weight, prematurity, and common neonatal medical problems. The Indiana University School of Medicine is the only medical school and the site of the only comprehensive children's hospital in Indiana, a state with a population of 6.4 million and 88,000 annual births. Located at the geographical center of the state in Indianapolis, the Indiana University Medical Center serves as the principal referral center for high-risk perinatal patients and critically ill neonates. The clinical, teaching and research programs of the Section of Neonatal-Perinatal Medicine have a long tradition of excellence. Specific areas of expertise include clinical trials, fetal and neonatal nutrition, developmental hematopoiesis, molecular immunology, and stem cell biology. Since 1991, Indiana University has had continuous funding and has made significant contributions to the Neonatal Research Network because of the large patient population available for studies, state-of-the-art clinical and research facilities and clinical research infrastructure, strong investigators with extensive clinical research expertise, and excellent research support staff. During the next funding cycle, Indiana University will continue to contribute a large number of subjects to all observational studies and clinical trials conducted by the Neonatal Research Network and will contribute to the scientific mission through development of innovative research protocols designed to address important clinical questions.